Yukari Yakumo
Character Synopsis Yukari Yakumo is a youkai who is infamous for her power to manipulate borders. She is called the "gap youkai",although "gap youkai" is not the name of a species, as she is more of a one-of-a-kind type of youkai. Regardless of her power, Yukari appears to be the most well-informed being in Gensokyo of any kind, and usually achieves her goals through manipulating events rather than direct combat. Yukari is known for being a very youkai-like youkai who sleeps all day and lives for the enjoyment of life. Though she rarely leaves her house, she's well-connected and is acquainted with most of the most powerful youkai as well as anyone having anything to do with the Great Hakurei Barrier or the outside world Character Statistics Tiering: At least High 3-A, likely Low 2-C Verse: Touhou Project Name: Yukari Yakumo Gender: Female Age: At least 1,200 years old (Older than the first member of Children of Miare of Hieda Clan) Classification: Youkai Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Magic, Boundary Manipulation, Subjective Reality (Can manipulate and even erase the boundaries between different things), Void Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Teleportation (Can use her gaps to teleport anywhere and witness virtually anything anywhere), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Youkai possess the ability to regenerate from their incorporeal minds), Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Barrier Creation, Summoning (Can summon her many Shikigami), Intangibility (Can take a refugee in her gaps), Life & Death Manipulation, Existence Manipulation and Erasure (Stated to manipulate the boundaries of every existence and can essentially reject the existence of it), Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping (Her power is stated to be an ability capable of fundamentally undermining reality), Weather Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Can manipulate the border of human and youkai), Darkness/Light Manipulation (Can manipulate the border of light and dark), Non-Corporeal (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body are also stated to be meaningless), Illusion Manipulation (Governs the border of Phantasms), Anti-Matter Manipulation and Matter Manipulation, BFR (Can move people to different worlds such as dreams, pictures and stories), Perception Manipulation, Creation, Aura Manipulation (Completely removed both Kosuzu's traces of existence and the aura of youma possessing her from Gensokyo). Resistance to Illusions (Is immune to Reimu's Illusion Creation), Death Manipulation (Implied to have sealed Saigyou Ayakashi with Yuyuko's body and resisted its Death Inducement) and Madness Manipulation (Went to True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it and was unaffected by the effects) Destructive Ability: At least High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ (Far superior to Suika who can shatter the heavens, a realm larger a hell which is infinite in size. Far above Reimu, Marisa and Sakuya and is stated to be able to destroy gensokyo and everyone in it. Through border control, Yukari can manipulate the boundary between Matter & Anti-Matter, Space & Time in addition to make fiction become a reality. Her control over Boundaries is stated to be comparable to even the Gods themselves in raw power) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far above characters such as Reimu Hakurei, who is capable of flying past clusters of stars with ease. Also above Suika, who is capable of shattering the heavens from across dimensions) Lifting Ability: Superhuman, exact level is Unknown (Likely unnecessary considering her control over boundaries) Striking Ability: At least High Universal, likely Universal+ (Capable of sparring with many characters of this level, such as Reimu and Marisa) Durability: At least High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ (Can likely tank hits from Oni and The Scarlet Sisters of who she is likely superior to), her ability seemingly makes her difficult to kill (She has stated that shooting, cutting, stabbing, hitting, and killing her is useless.) Stamina: At least Superhuman, supposedly Limitless Range: Multi-Universal with boundary manipulation Intelligence: *'Supergenius', as she is able to do complex calculations with 1000 variables in seconds. *Her Shikigami, Ran, was able to create a mathematical formula to ascertain the width of the ever-changing Sanzu River and stated, that if it were Yukari, she could also include the depth of it. *Yukari is often well-informed of the major events occurring in Gensokyo and in many cases, was the mastermind of many of these events in some shape or form. *Able to outwit Eirin, considered to be a genius even among geniuses in the series, at some point. Weaknesses: *Lazy, and rarely fights serious unless in dire circumstances *Border manipulation can be overpowered. It also may not be strong enough to instantly reach specific areas, such as Celestial heaven, as well as the Lunarian Capital Other Attributes List of Equipment: Her umbrella, Her Shikigami Ran, her Shikigami's Shikigami Chen, crow familiars, apparently a cell phone, A Gameboy Advance, and an iPod Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Boundary Manipulation:' Yukari has the ability to manipulate boundaries. The most common application of Yukari's boundary manipulation abilities is opening "gaps" which act as portals between two places. Yukari can create gaps through which only she can pass, or through which anything can pass. **Aside from that Yukari can also control boundaries in a more general sense. Since the nature of all things is defined by its boundaries - for example, a lake can only exist as it is because there is a boundary between it and the atmosphere called water surface - Yukari’s ability can in theory, be used to achieve a huge amount of different effects. **In general, Yukari is stated to be capable of manipulating the boundary between any and all things, but this is questionable, because of known exceptions. Specifically, she is not capable of creating gaps to the moon, which is inhabited by beings which are stated to be far superior to any youkai, and she is not capable of manipulating the boundaries near the Moriya shrine, which has two gods as inhabitants. The specific reasons why these boundaries are exceptions was never explained and can only be speculated upon. Even though these exceptions are considerable she is known to manipulate various fundamental boundaries such as the boundaries between truth and falsehood, reality, and fantasy, human and youkai, life, and death, awake and asleep, day and night or winter and spring. *'Shikigami:' The manipulation of shikigami could be considered another of Yukari's special abilities. Resembling the computer programming of the outside world, the shiki will carry out its master's order exactly as commanded. Her high intelligence, particularly with regard to manipulating numbers, makes her excel at calculations and analysis. However, there seems to be a flaw in their application. While she uses shikigami to cover for her sleep habits, they seem to be limited to odd jobs and errands. While she employs several shikigami, the one she makes the most use of is Ran Yakumo. Skill Cards *'Bewitching Bait:' Creates a birds-eye through which high-speed flying objects are released. *'Boundary of Intellect and Feet:' Yukari runs straight along the border, pulls high-powered objects from it and unleashes them upon the enemy. *'Eyes that View Change:' An eye from the gap targets the enemy. It becomes a stationary platform that offers supporting fire. *'Fantasy Maniacal Rift:' Takes refuge inside a gap and continues to move, then appears from the exit while attacking. *'Flesh Dismantler:' An attack where she dives into the gap and then emerges. *'Ghostly Butterfly Hidden in the Zen Temple:' A melee attack that attacks by whirling the umbrella. *'Home is Where One Lays One's Head:' An attack that blasts out debris from a gap. *'Rest on Stone, Rinse in Rivers:' Opens up a hole that sucks in projectiles. The sucked-in objects are stored and can be shot out with force. *'Universe of Matter and Antimatter:' Places a gap that has no effect whatsoever. When two of these gaps come into contact with each other, a reaction occurs, which causes a huge distortion attack. *'Urashima's Box, Filled With Lament:' Opens a gap from the sky and drops debris from it to cause melee damage. Spell Cards *'Abandoned Line "Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station":' An assault that sends an abandoned train from a gap. *'Aerial Bait "Bait Laced with Venom":' Opens up multiple sites at the top of the screen through which high-speed flying objects pass and attack. *'Border Sign "Boundary of 2D and 3D":' A unique skill that creates a boundary running along the screen edge. *'Barrier "Objective Barrier":' Fires four linked boundaries that traverse the edges of the screen. *'Border Sign "Quadruple Barrier":' Creates several overlapping boundaries, forming a barrier that can hit nearby opponents. *'Fantasy Nest "Flying Glow Worm's Nest":' Opens numerous gaps around Yukari that fire danmaku forward. *'Magic Eye "Laplace's Demon":' A large number of eyes appear staring at the enemy. Once the eyes see an exploitable weakness, they attack. *'Shikigami "Chen":' Borrows Ran's shikigami Chen for a while. Chen bounces across the screen and attacks the enemy indirectly. *'Shikigami "Ran Yakumo":' Summons Ran and gives her the attack command. Ran charges straight ahead, and adds damage with her spinning attack if she catches the enemy. Extra Info: *It is not advised to rank Yukari at 1-A as it's been continuously discussed that Gensokyo itself isn't Infinite-Dimensional nor is Touhou's Multiverse which doesn't have any implications of a Hilbert Space *Read This Blog before deciding to upgrade Yukari Yukamo beyond Low 2-C physically Others Notable Victories: *Bill Cipher (Bill's Profile) (Note: This was Yukari with Boundary Manipulation and Restricted Bill, Speed was Equalized) *Grand Priest (Dragon Ball) (Grand Priest's Profile ) (Both were Low 2-C) Notable Losses: *Dimentio (Dimentio's Profile) (Note: This was Yukari with Boundary Manipulation and Super Dimentio was Restricted, both were low 2-C and Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Games Category:Manga Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Regenerators Category:Youkai Category:Danmaku Users Category:Hax Category:Boundary Control Category:Conceptual Control Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Summoners Category:Intangibility Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Anti-Matter Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Parasoul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Aura Users Category:Creation Users Category:Illusionist Category:Weather Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Benders Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Void Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2